Saving the Protector
by Foxwox
Summary: Kel is gravely injured and far from home. Can Dom's squad from Third Company get her home in time or will they be too late? Keldom *same story as protecting the protector just different catagories
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I just love Tamora Pierce's books. long live Keldom

* * *

Northern Tortallan Border

Pain. Sharp, burning pain was what she felt as she struggled with consciousness. The darkness faded away into a blur of color as Keladry of Mindelan sluggishly woke. Biting her lip, the lady knight fought back a wail of agony as a tear slipped down her cheek. Voices could be heard, but what they said fell on deaf ears. Firm, yet gentle hands held her in place as another pair lightly touched her temples, sending a wave of coolness through her body. Slowly Kel's vision came into focus to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

"Kel? Kel can you hear me?" asked Nealan of Queenscove softly. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked utterly exhausted. His brown hair messy and his tunic wrinkled, this didn't look like her best friend.

"N-Neal?" she croaked before going into a harsh coughing fit. The hands that held her down carefully angled her torso up a little as Neal held a cup of water to her lips.

"Easy Kel, you're safe." Her eyes meet a brilliant set of blue ones.

"Dom?" she mumbled, worn out from coughing. He gave a small smile.

"Rest Mother, we can talk once you wake up." Before she could scold him, Kel returned to sleep.

Dom glanced at his cousin taking in his pale complexion and shaking hands. Neal had used up almost all his magic just to stop the bleeding and start the healing process on the other wounds. He stood and went to support him.

"Come on Neal, you need rest as well," he ordered, leading him to a palate on the floor not far away. His stubborn cousin shook his head as Dom lowered him to sit.

"Someone needs to stay up with her in case she wakes up and I must write my father…"

"And that is why I am going back to sit with her once I know you are comfortably resting my dear Meathead and you can write Uncle later," Dom explained while he pulled up the blankets.

"It's SIR Meathead," Neal mumbled as he dosed off immediately. Dom gave a rueful smile before returning to his post at Kel's side. Jump raised his head from his post at the end of the bed.

The "Infirmary" was actually a few tents strung tightly together to form a shelter that gave Neal enough room to work until it was safe to move his patient. They were currently too far from Fort Steadfast and thus they worked with what they had. No one had expected Kel to be unhorsed in a small, unexpected border skirmish or that she could even be severely injured by this. The fact that it was the beloved lady knight shook Dom's squad of me to the core. The thought of his men reminded the sergeant that he had yet to inform them of the lady's condition. Quietly he stood and exited the tent. Wolset was the first to spot him standing there and quickly rushed over.

"So how is she?" he demanded as more of the men followed close behind. The corporal noted Dom's weary look and haunted eyes.

"Sleeping, she woke up for a moment and then fell back to sleep. Neal is exhausted and resting now, but he wants us to be ready to move when the time comes. He hopes that Kel will be stable enough to be transported to Steadfast within a few days."

"Um, Sarge? You never told us what happened," said one of the men

"Kel was unhorsed when an arrow cut her helm strap. Peachblossom turned to attack an approaching man and unbalanced her. Kel landed on her left arm wrong and now it is broken as well as her right leg which occurred when another man stepped on it. A mace dented her back armor and caused her mail to break, creating a large gash on her back." The men were silent with fury. How dare anyone hurt their Protector! Dom sighed.

"I need a few men to construct a liter to go between the two largest horses. We can use Peachblossom and my horse. Neal will ride behind the liter on Magewhisper and the rest of you will form a circle around us. We don't want any more surprises. I will also need a volunteer to ride ahead to Fort Steadfast and alert them to what has happened. That person will carry a letter to Duke Baird once Neal awakens and writes it. Until then, rest up." With that the men dispersed and Dom returned inside the tent.

* * *

The courier left early the next morning for Steadfast carrying the letter to Duke Baird. Neal was packing up his medical supplies when Dom entered. Kel lay still on her cot, her leg tightly splinted for the ride.

"The men are finishing loading the horses and the liter is ready for Kel," the sergeant told him. Neal nodded and handed Dom a fur lined blanket to wrap their friend in. Though it was near the middle of spring, they couldn't risk Kel getting a chill. With extreme care Dom lifted Kel into his arms. Jump followed closely at his heels, determined t stay with his mistress. When he exited the tent, the men froze from what they were doing to stare. The woman in their commanding officer's arms looked pale and, dare they think it, fragile. Dom walked over to where his horse and Peachblossom stood with the liter hanging between them. Qasim came over and the pair cautiously lowered Kel onto it. Once she was placed Neal came over and did a final check on her, placing another blanket over her. When he nodded to Dom, his cousin gave the order to mount up and Jump crawled in beside his lady. Dom's Squad took up the planned formation and the group set out for Fort Steadfast.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

* * *

On the Road to Fort Steadfast

Dom's squad, plus Neal and Kel, made progress, but it was painfully so. They were unable to move at a faster pace for fear of jostling Kel's wounds. Frequent stops had to be made so Neal could check on his patient. The lady knight never moved. Lunch was taken in the saddle in order to travel better and make up for time lost when they stopped. By midafternoon, storm clouds began to form around the group. When they halted for Neal, it began to sprinkle.

"She can't stay in the liter, it will only collect the water," Qasim said to the cousins. Dom looked down at his cloak. It was larger than most for he liked to use it in case it rained when he didn't have tent. Surely it could cover two people.

"She can ride in front of me," he suggested to Neal, "My cloak should be able to cover her and if we put a small blanket roll around the saddle horn, it won't cause any more damage to her."

Neal thought this over and gave the okay. A blanket was offered and placed around the horn. Qasim helped Neal hand her up to Dom while Wolset kept her leg steady Dom placed her sidesaddle in front of his body and wrapped his cloak over him and Kel. After the litter was disassembled, the men remounted and resumed formation, Jump choosing to ride with Qasim. Neal rode up beside his cousin and pulled Dom's hood up to cover his head as the rain grew heavier. He knew of his cousin's love for Kel and that she returned it. They, however, had no idea and Yuki, his Yamani blossom, had forbidden him from saying anything.

It was not long before the ground was completely muddy and everyone was miserable. When dusk approached, Neal stopped to look at Kel while Dom and his corporals talked. After a few minutes of listening Neal put in his opinion on the subject.

"She needs to get out of this mud and rain. I'm worried that she will catch a chill and get a fever. I think it is best to continue on to Steadfast. It is only eight miles away and she can make it that far."

Thus they continued onward through the storm. Dom's thoughts regained the attention they had had all day. He had seen her fall from Peachblossom's back and the look on her face as the man broke her leg haunted him. He himself had been delayed to her aid by two of the men. By the time he had reached her side the fight was over and she was bleeding into unconsciousness. He had never been so afraid in his life. Kel had lain dying in his arms and he had never gotten the chance to tell her he lo…

"Dom? Dom," called Neal causing his sapphire eyes to meet emerald ones, "We are a mile out from the fort."

Dom shook his thoughts away and called the men into a tighter circle as a group of riders came forward. Lord Wyldon of Cavall rode at the front of the group with Alanna the Lioness beside him.

"My lord and Lady," he spoke nodding his head. Alanna gave a nod in return and rode to Neal's side as the soldiers mixed in with the squad.

"Is she even in there?" Startled, Dom turned to see Wyldon gazing at his cloak. Was that worry in his eyes? The sergeant's arms unconsciously tightened around the sleeping Kel.

"Yes sir. Neal gave her some herbs not long ago, but she needs to be someplace dry and warm." The lord nodded and the group continued in silence.

* * *

Once inside the fort, the horses were lead to the stables where the men dismounted and unloaded. Dom passed his charge down to Wolset and Qasim before getting down. Once there he reclaimed Kel. The blanket that formed a hood over her face slipped back and Alanna released a gasp at the sight of her.

"Goddess save her. Come, this way." Not waiting for a dismissal from Wyldon, she ushered him to a spare room in the Headquarters. She called for someone to bring Neal when he was finished unloading his things. Once in the rom she told him to place Kel on the bed and they began to unwrap the blankets from her body. The lioness's jaw tensed when she saw all the bandages on the girl's body. Neal chose that moment to appear with Jump. The ugly dog whined and lay down under the bed at Kel's feet. Alanna turned to Dom.

"We can take it from here. Go have a warm bath. The cooks are making a late meal for you all." Her tone left no doubt that it wasn't a suggestion. With one final glance at the unconscious girl, he left.

Shaking her head, Alanna and Neal began to undo Kel's leg splint. The limb itself was purple and blue from bruising and swelling. Having a bit more energy than Neal, she sent the gift into Kel's leg. Once done with that they spread a poultice on her leg and rewrapped it. Her arm was next receiving the same treatment as her leg had. Finally came her back wound. Neal held her up as Alanna began to unravel the bandage. The sight sickened her. Not only was it bruised terribly, but the gash tricked some fresh blood and fluid from being moved. Using the little magic she had left, the red head only sealed the wound, not having the strength for more. After she was wrapped Neal slowly lower his best friend back to the bed. The girl gave a small whine, but no more. Alanna looked at her ex-squire.

"Go on Queenscove and get a proper rest, I will stay in here with her tonight." The man was too exhausted to argue and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

* * *

Fort Steadfast

The next morning dawned overcast and gloomy. Dom awoke in the barracks after only sleeping for two hours. His mind would not shut up with worry and questions. During breakfast the normally loud squad was quiet, only talking when needed. Neal joined them not long after they had sat down.

"Have you seen our lady yet?" asked one of the men. The healer shook his head.

"Alanna is with her now. She and a servant are currently cleaning Kel up." The men returned to eating. Once he finished, Neal touched his cousin's arm for him to follow. The exited the mess hall and stopped.

"My lord wishes for us to come to his office now that we have finished." Together they headed for headquarters.

* * *

Lord Wyldon's Office

The cousins sat in front of Wyldon's desk. Alanna had joined them not long after they entered saying an apprentice healer was with Kel. Each man recounted the story of the ambush and how Keladry had been injured. Silence followed when they finished until the Lioness spoke.

"Raoul is going to blow his top when he hears this," she commented dryly. Wyldon nodded, stroking his chin.

"I will write to the King telling what has happened. He can tell Goldenlake."

"What about Kel's famiy? Shouldn't they get word as well?" asked Neal.

"Yes quite true Queenscove. A message shall be sent to them as well. Now, when where you planning to leave for Corus?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Kel needs my father's magic. Alanna and I are too drained to do much more than we already have." Wyldon was about to reply when Dom's head shot up.

"Sergeant?" The man waved his hand for silence and the group listened. A cry could be faintly heard from above them. They shared a look and shot up, Dom in the lead with Neal behind him. Racing up the stairs and to Kel's room, they burst in to see the apprentice trying to calm a screaming Kel. Her hazel eyes were glazed with pain as the dark haired man approached.

"Shh, easy Kel. Just breathe," he soothed, gathering her into his arms carefully. She tightly clutched his tunic in her left arm. Alanna and Neal rushed around the room as Wyldon came to stand by Dom.

"Dom… hurts…make it…stoooppp," she finished with a squeal. The former training master stepped closer and placed his hand on her head.

"Hang on Mindelan, Alanna is right here to help," her murmured. Sure enough the woman's violet magic fled into Kel's body. Slowly her grip on Dom loosened.

"'Lanna?"

"Rest Kel," she said in a motherly tone. The girl nodded and pressed her face into Dom's chest. She was out within moments. The blue eyed man looked up at the others.

"What do we do?" he whispered.

"I will send word in a few bells. She must rest and then you and your men must take her to the palace first thing tomorrow. She cannot stay here any longer." With that said Wyldon left.

* * *

Sorry its so short. Fyi the next chapter is too.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

* * *

Fief Mindelan

Illane of Mindelan sat in her study going over the account books. The room was decorated in a balanced mix of Yamai and Tortallan styles. Her royal blue gown set off her black hair perfectly. A cup of green tea rested beside her arm cooling. A knock on the wooden door caused her to look up from her work.

"Enter," she called in her musical voice. A young maid pushed open the door. She bowed to her mistress and came forward.

"Pardon me ma'am, but a courier just arrived with this," she spoke handing over a sealed letter, "He said it was rather urgent and that he will wait for a return message should you need one sent."

Illane raised an eyebrow and broke the wax seal. Her eyes scanned the document, her face paling the further she read. She jumped up and rushed from the room, her maid calling after her.

"Piers! Anders!" she yelled bursting into their meeting with the head farmer. Baron Piers stood quickly.

"Illane, my love, what…"

"It's Kel, she's been badly wounded."

"What?" Taking the letter he scanned over its contents while Anders read over his shoulder. He turned to the farmer. "I am sorry, but this matter will have to wait until we return."

The farmer bowed his head respectfully. "I shall alert the hostler and have him prepare the carriage if that is your wish." At Piers' nod he left. Kel's parents embraced, Illane sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

"Anders, tell the rest of the family what has happened and write a letter to Corus, we will be leaving in two bells time."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. sorry but its short again.

* * *

Corus

King Jonathan sat in his meeting room with his advisers Duke Gareth and Sir Myles. Queen Thayat sat beside him on his right in an elegant gown of red and gold. Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami were seated to his left. The princess's kimono was a peach under layer with a cream over robe that had cherry blossoms on it and a peach obi. The men before him relayed their reports on the pages and spies for the kingdom. A knock on the door interrupted Sir Myles's report.

"Enter," called the king. A servant opened the door and bowed low.

"My apologies your majesties, but a messenger just arrived with an urgent letter from Fort Steadfast." Jonathan took the envelope and dismissed the servant. Breaking the wax seal, he scanned the letter's contents.

"Minthros protect us," he murmured in a shocked voice.

"Jon?" asked his wife.

"It is a message from Lord Wyldon. Sergeant Domitian of Masobelle's squad was ambushed near the Northern border. Lady Knight Keladry was severely injured in the attack." The princess gasped in horror, her husband wrapping an arm around her. "They are currently on their way here. It seems that neither Alanna nor Sir Nealan have the magic nor the strength to properly heal her wounds."

"Does it say what all is injured?" asked Myles.

"Her left leg is broken and so is her right arm. It also says that she was hit in the back with a mace that caused her mail shirt to break into it." Myles cursed softly.

"Am I to guess that Duke Baird has been notified?" asked Duke Gareth. The king nodded.

"Word has been sent to her family as well so we should be expecting them soon." Jon sighed, "I also am to be the one to tell Raoul while he and Buri are on their honeymoon." Thayat winced with pity. She would not want to be in her husband's shoes. Raoul thought of Kel as a daughter and so did Buri.

The meeting quickly came to an end after that. Shinko left to inform the Yamani ladies what had happened while the Queen sent word for her dress maker Lalasa to be brought here. The dressmaker doted on her former mistress and would take the news hard. Jonathan went to his study and used his blue magic to contact his dear friend.

"Jon? What is it? Don't you know I'm on vacation?" the big man growled. Buri laughed in the background and walked up to say hello to Jon.

"Ignore him. He is just cranky because you startled him," she told him.

"Of course not!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say dear."

"Anyway, you need us?" Jon shook his head.

"I have news from Wyldon at Steadfast. Sergeant Domitian's squad was ambushed up North." Raoul looked at him in shock, his jaw tensing.

"What? Are they alright?"

"For the most part they just received cuts and bruises. But Raoul, its Keladry," the king began slowly.

"Kel? What about her? Oh Gods no! No Jon please don't tell me," Jon saw his friend start to look very pale and faint.

"No, no she isn't dead. She is however badly injured and on her way to Corus as we speak."

"We are coming too," said Buri, determination in her voice. Raoul nodded.

"Expect to see us in a few days." Jon bid farewell and vanished. Raoul sat heavily on the bed he and his wife shared. She came up behind him and wound her arms around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"How could this happen? And to Kel of all people. Kel doesn't get hurt," he sighed deeply.

"You must not worry too much my love. Dom and the men will not let anything happen to her on the way home. You taught them all well, including Kel. She was doing what she has been trained to do." Buri kissed his cheek.

"Come, the sooner we pack, the sooner we can get to Corus and see Keladry."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

* * *

Road to Corus

Two days had passed since Dom's squad and Neal had left Steadfast. A light mist had continued on and off throughout their travels to Corus, thus making it so Kel had to ride double with someone. That someone was Domitian. He had become even more protective of the injured girl in the time since she had awoken in the fort. Her body was still too weak for her to stay awake for long periods and he cherished when she was awake. It gave the men a sign of hope that their Lady Knight would recover. Neal however worried constantly of the thought of Kel getting infection or a chill from all the damp weather. Wolset lightly teased the knight, saying that if he didn't stop acting like a mother hen, he would start to grow feathers. This had caused the men and Kel, who had briefly woken up, to laugh for the first time since the ambush.

Today however, Dom had started to share his cousin's worry. Even with the fur lined blanket, Kel seemed to shiver every now and then. She shifted her head so that it rested on the crook of his neck, her forehead touching his skin. She was hot to the touch and Dom knew it wasn't from the heavy blankets.

"Neal," he called causing the men to halt so the healer could come to ride closer to his cousin, "something isn't right. She feels awful warm to me and her breathing is raspy."

The healer immediately began to unwrap his best friend and held a glowing green hand to her. He let out a curse as he removed his hand. The men glanced around with worry.

"How far are we to Corus," he demanded.

"About six miles or so," replied Qasim.

"Is everything alright?"

"What is it?" Dom held a hand for silence.

"Neal?"

"It's just as I feared would happen. This weather has caused her to spike a fever. We must send for my father immediately while the rest of us try to quicken the pace. It will be risky to do so, but we don't have any other choice."

"Fulcher, go as fast as you can. Get Duke Baird, the King's chief healer. Let him know his son and nephew are bringing in an injured Lady Knight and need assistance immediately." The soldier sped off without a word as Neal attempted to wake his best friend.

"Kel, Kel, wake up," frustrated he began to shout, "Keladry of Mindelan if you don't wake up this instant I'll get Yuki!"

Kel mumbled something unintelligible and nuzzled closer to Dom. The sergeant shook her gently, trying not to upset her wounds.

"It's no use. Let's get moving," signed Neal.

The group began once more at a quicker pace. Time passed, how much they couldn't say. It was nearing dusk when two shadows appeared in the distance. The sparrows gave the sign for friend and the men allowed them to approach. Duke Baird hurried to his nephew while his son informed him of Kel's condition. His emerald green gift flew into the girl, searching for her fever. Silence encased the small band as they waited. Finally, he released the girl.

"I have not yet been able to heal her, it will take too much of our energy and night is fast approaching. However, I have been able to contain her fever for now, though it will only hold until we reach the palace. It is not far thankfully, but we must hurry. Keladry is growing weak by the moment and her body is becoming very tired and strained."

They all took off with a new determination. They finally reached the city when the sky began to turn black. They ushered through the city quickly and were directed to the back entrance of the palace by Duke Baird. Most of the palace was asleep when they arrived, though many servants still moved about, preparing for the men. Neal slid from his saddle first and waited for Dom to hand Kel to him. The girl softly whimpered at the cold as Dom unbundled her from his cloak. Once he dismounted he nodded to Wolset and helped Neal carry the girl after the Duke. When they reached the infirmary, an assistant led them to a cot were they place Kel down. Neal began to wash up while his father went to speak with Dom.

"I am sorry Domitian, but you cannot stay here while we heal her," he held up a hand to stop his protests, "I know, but she needs us right now and you need rest." His eyes were apologetic, but Dom still felt useless. He signed and walked out of the room with a final glance at his love.

'_Gods protect her,' _he silently prayed. He began the trek to the barracks, only stopping to scratch Jump who waited at Kel's door to her palace lodgings.

"Come on boy, you can stay with me until they let her leave," he whispered. The dog gave a huff and walked beside him, tail drooping. '_I know how you feel,'_ thought Dom as they finally got to his room. There he undressed and soaked in a bath that a servant had brought for him. After pulling on a fresh loincloth, he collapsed in his bed, but didn't sleep. He lay there for most of the night until exhaustion finally claimed him.

His dreams were once again filled with scenes of the ambush. He could see Kel in the distance, falling in slow motion from the back of Peachblossom. Try as he might, the men in front of him blocked his path. He watched in horror as one man brought his mace down on Kel. The man raised it again for a second blow, the killing one, the one that he had stopped. This time however, he wasn't there to stop it. Dom shouted for Kel. He shot up out of sleep, covered in a layer of cold sweat. Jump licked his hand gently and softly whimpered. Dom signed and ran a hand through his ebony locks.

"It was just a dream," he muttered to himself and to Jump, "a horrible dream."


	7. Chapter 7

I Own nothing.

* * *

The Palace Stables

* * *

They sky outside was barely light, showing he had only gotten a few bells worth of sleep. Groaning, he dressed and headed for the men's' bathhouse that was connected to the barracks. Once he had rinsed the sweat off him, he redressed and went to the mess hall kitchens. He was able to flirt some food out of a maid as well as some food for Jump. The dog happily devoured his food and some of Dom's before looking up expectantly at the sergeant. He took two apples from a basket and headed to the stables. Once there he gave on to his mare, murmuring compliments and praise to her for her hard work. Then he left one on the stall door for Peachblossom. The gelding sniffed it and then ate it while Dom praised him as well.

A small movement from the gelding's stall caught his eye. Lying asleep at the horse's feet was Tobe. He had been staying at the palace to practice his horse magic with Stephan the holster, while Kel had gone North with Dom's squad in order to gain better control of his horse magic. Dry tear tracks could be seen on the boy's face. Dom wondered if he had found out about Kel's condition. He glanced at Peachblossom.

"It's time for him to get up. Can you wake him for me?" he whispered. The gelding lowered his head and touched the twelve year old. Tobe mumbled something and turned over. Peachblossom nudged the boy again and nickered. Tobe slowly awoke and rubbed his eyes.

"Tobe?" Dom called softly. The blond boy whipped his head to look at the man.

"Sergeant Dom? What time is it?" he asked hoarsely, getting to his feet. His eyes widened suddenly. "My lady! Oh is she alright? How is she?"

"Peachblossom told you?" The boy nodded.

"An' he says it's his fault e'en though I said it wasn't."

"And you are completely right. Don't worry, I took care of the people who did this too her. Now, why don't you come with me and wash up. After that we can grab you some breakfast before we go check up on the lady," Dom suggested. The blond boy rose dusting himself off and patted Peachblossom before he exited the stall.

About fifteen minutes later, the pair made their ways towards the palace infirmary. The palace was beginning to awake as the bell rang for eight. When they reached the infirmary, the sergeant knelt before the boy. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Now Tobe, I will go speak with my uncle and see if it is alright for you to visit Kel. Just wait here and I will be back for you in a few moments." The boy sighed and reluctantly nodded his head.

Upon entering the main room to the infirmary, Dom could see empty cots, four on each side of the room. There were three doors that led to private rooms, one of the doors currently being closed. Shelves and cabinets were filled with herbs and potions for healing. A large desk sat in the far corner of the room. Duke Baird and Neal sat in large chairs, sound asleep after a long night awake. Domitian approached the pair and gently shook his uncle awake. The Duke awoke and smiled at his nephew.

"I had a feeling we would see you this morning," he glanced at his son "the poor boy is drain almost completely."

"And Kel, is she alright?" the older man sighed and rubbed his face.

"We were able to bring her fever down, but it refuses to fully break. Her broken bones are not finished healing and won't be for at least two weeks. The back wound has been sealed shut and set on the path to mending."

"Is it alright if she has a visitor? Her servant boy, Tobe, is waiting outside and is concerned about her. She has been like a true mother to him for the past few years."

"Allow me to check on her first and then we shall see. Come," he said rising to his feet. They left the sleeping Neal and entered the closed door. Kel lay pale against the cotton sheets of her bed, her cheeks giving off a slight red tint. A female healer had dressed her in a clean gown that had a button on the back of her right shoulder. Her hair lay spread out on the pillow, damp with sweat. The broken arm was wrapped in a proper cast on top of the sheet and her leg looked three times larger under the blanket with a cast.

"Gods," Dom whispered still shocked after seeing her many times like this over the past few days. The girl on the bed began to stir as the healer rested his hand on her forehead. She let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes. Their hazel color was glassy with the fever.

"…Ur'grace...wha…" she let out a deep, painful cough. Dom fetched a glass of water and held it to her lips. She slowly sipped the cool beverage.

"Easy lady knight," soothed her best friend's father. "You are at the palace. I need to know how you feel pain wise and be honest."

"It…hurts a little…not too bad," she croaked. The man nodded and sent a spark of his gift into her.

"There is someone here to see you. Are you willing to have a visitor for a few minutes?" she nodded and Dom left to get Tobe. The boy paced outside the infirmary, jumping when the door opened.

"So, can I see her?" he asked.

"Yes, but I need to let you know Tobe, that she doesn't look like Kel normally does. She has a fever so she is very pale and you must be gentle when you touch her."

The boy's eyes looked nervous, but he nodded all the same. He quietly followed behind Dom and stopped in the door frame. Kel' head slowly turned to gaze at him and she weakly smiled. Tears welled up in his eyes as she whispered "Tobe" and he rushed to her side. He carefully wrapped his arms around her frame and cried. She held him close as she could in her frail state.

"Mama," he quietly murmured. She stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his head. Her eyes meet Dom's and he smiled softly.

* * *

awww r and r


	8. Chapter 8

I own Nothing

* * *

Palace Infirmary

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dom sat at Kel's bedside writing the reports on their mission. Candles burned, shining through the cold and dark that the rainy skies had created. The rest of the infirmary was silent save for the sounds of an apprentice healer counting inventory. Dom had volunteered to stay and watch over her so that the Duke could get some proper rest in his own bed. Neal had been awoken and escorted to his rooms by Tobe not long after he had seen Kel. Dom had given a report to his squad on her condition before informing them they had the next few days to rest after their journey.

As for Kel, her condition had not changed. The sound of her raspy breath concerned the sergeant, but his uncle had reassured him that it was from the fever and coughing. Dom was just finishing with a report for Lord Raoul when a knock sounded at the door. Frowning, the blue eye man stood and quietly opened it. The man who he was writing to stood on the other side, Buri right behind him.

"My lord? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake Kel. The man gave a small smile.

"Ah Sergeant, do you really think I would be able to rest knowing that my former squire is here at the palace injured? Besides, Minthros knows what you and the men been up to." This brought a smile to Dom's face and he ushered the pair in. Buri gasped at the sight of the girl. Raoul let out a low growl, his smile vanishing from his face.

"I trust whoever did this was taken care of?"

"I did so personal sir."

"Good," the response came from man and wife. Buri stroked Kel's cheek.

"She is very warm."

"She caught a fever on the ride here from the cold and rain. She woke up earlier and just the act of taking a drink and speaking wore her out entirely. Duke Baird says that it will be at least a week or two before her bones heal, but the main concern is her temperature."

Raoul stepped up to Kel as Dom explained this. His large hand gently brushed her sweaty hair from her forehead. Noticing that the cooling cloth on her forehead was warm, he removed it and dunked it in the basin that sat on the bedside table. He wrung it out and replaced it back where it had been. Buri and Dom exchanged a look.

"Sir, would you mind staying with her while I fetch something to eat? I had not realized it was so late…"

"And I must report to Thayet that we have returned." When the man nodded, they left to give him some privacy to the pair.

Raoul just stared at the girl before him. How was it possible for her to be like this? It wasn't normal to see her like this, all sick and hurt. HE knew Alanna was probably furious at the men who had done this, but Dom had said he had taken care of the men who did it. Dom. His sergeant had looked exhausted from worry. It was not hard for him to see that the pair loved each other, even if they themselves had no idea. Kel gave a deep, painful cough, startling him from his thoughts. Raoul quietly shushed her, rubbing her cheek with his fingertips in an attempt to calm her. His hand froze as she cracked open her hazel eyes. They were blurry and unfocused with sleep as well as fever. The lady knight blinked and looked at him.

"M'lord…" she croaked, coughing once more. The knight took the glass of water that sat on the night table and held it too her lips, his left hand cradling her head so she could drink.

"Take it easy Kel," he spoke tenderly. When she finished he laid her back and return the glass to its place.

"Buri…you're supposed…honeymoon," she breathed, her breath coming short with the effort to talk.

"Shh, that's nonsense Kel. We couldn't be on leave knowing that you were here injured. We left a bell after Jon contacted us with the message." A frown crossed her features. She couldn't remember anything except for a few flashes of Neal and Dom's faces. The big man chuckled at her expression.

"Don't worry Mindelan. You didn't miss much. Is there anything I can get you?" She shook her head weakly. It was then that he felt a trembling from the bed.

"Are you alright Kel? You're shaking," he asked, voice full of concern.

"Cold…" she mumbled fighting to remain awake.

The man stood and went to the door. He poked his head out and asked for another blanket from the apprentice. The boy gave him a plush fleece cloth and Raoul gave his thanks. Gently he spread the blanket over Kel. A knock sounded at the door. Puzzled, Raoul stood and opened to the faces of Kel's parents.

"Raoul is Kel in here," asked Ilane. He stepped aside so they could enter. The woman burst into tears at the sight of the youngest child.

"Mama? Papa?" she croaked, holding out her uninjured hand. The older woman grasped it and kissed her daughter's cheek. Piers clapped Raoul on the shoulder in silent thanks for watching her. The knight bid his leave and left the family. Ilane cupped her daughter's cheek in her hand, giving her a watery smile.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Her husband scoffed.

"That is an understatement my dear." Kel softly smiled at the pair. They began to fill her in on all the news from home. Kel was half asleep when Dom returned with Neal in tow. The later greeted her parents and Dom gave a nod of hello. Politely excusing himself, Neal moved to where Ilane stood. He rested a glowing green hand on Kel's forehead.

"Your fever is still present and you need rest. I will be right back with something to try to bring down the fever. Oh and Yuki says hello." He left the four standing there in silence until Ilane spoke.

"I do not believe we have met…"

"Oh! I apologize. I am Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle of the Third Company in the King's Own. I rode with Kel during her squire years and with her during this past mission. Neal is my younger cousin."

"I thought you two looked alike." Dom gave a sad sigh and nodded gravely.

"Unfortunately."

"I heard that," drawled Neal as he entered with a nasty looking beverage. Dom opened his mouth to reply, but Kel shook her head smiling. "Drink this Kel, all of it."

She gave a look of disgust, but let her mother help her sit up anyway. Neal held the glass to her lips and she forced half of it down before she pushed him away weakly.

"Come now Mother, you must drink all of it," scolded Neal.

"This is payback for the vegetables isn't it?" she croaked. He gave a wicked grin and held the glass to her lips once more. She managed to swallow the rest and Dom handed Neal a fresh glass of water. When that was gone Neal turned to Kel's parents and Dom.

"I apologize, but I must ask you to leave the room while I check her injuries and then she must rest. You may come back later tonight." They all nodded and bid Kel goodbye. Neal gave her a stern look.

"Now I need to know in complete honesty how must you hurt right now."

"Bad," she whispered, exhaustion finally showing in her voice. She had put up a strong face for her parents, but it was just them now. He nodded and his hand rested on her head.

"Rest Kel." And she did.


End file.
